Putz
Putz is the character who ran across the tracks between the platforms, and got hit by a train. His name was approved by Ms.Waymark, the General Manager of the DWTD series. (ref) About Putz likes the easy life. He doesn't do effort. His philosophy on life is, 'why take the long way around when you can just run across the tracks?' If there were an award for laziness, Putz would probably have someone else pick it up for him. Ironically, 'Putz' is also the sound a train makes when it meets someone running across the tracks between platforms.Dumb Ways to Die™: Crazy Chronicles Activity Journal ---- Appearance Putz is colored purple and always slouches. He has two ingrown teeth, and has a tiny piece of hair up his head. He is seen with a red balloon or more than one red balloon. His appearance looks a lot like a small Lax. After his death, he appears in half, but still holding the balloon. Video In the video, Putz is standing on a platform, holding a balloon. His balloon escapes his hand however, then he jumps off the platform, and starts to cross the tracks and gets hit by a train, filling the screen with his mouth screaming. Game His first minigame which was released with the app, was a minigame where the player will drag balloon strings to Putz's hand. There can be as few as two balloons or as many as five. The player must drag all the balloons to his hand, or he will jump off and get hit. He also can be unlocked in your train station. Putz has a new game which involves him flying with several balloons. You must hold the screen and avoid the birds popping the balloons. If you dodge all the birds, Putz will land on the train station safely. Otherwise, Putz will land on the train tracks and get hit by a train again, resulting in failure. Putz has a third game where the player must help Putz throw coal into the engine, keeping the scare off the red and in the middle. If done correctly, the train (filled with balloons) leaves. Otherwise, the engine catches fire and spits out Putz's halves. Putz has an animal game where he must hop on all the hippos to get to the other side, similar to Madcap in Reckless River Crossing. If he gets to the other side, he grabs the balloons there and hops back. Otherwise, he falls in the water and gets squished by two hippos. There is a Europe game where the player must quickly circle their finger to help Putz cycle fast. If he wins, he is awarded with flowers and a trophy, then gets a balloon instead. Otherwise, he falls of his bike and splits in half as the bike rides into him. Trivia *Before he got sliced in half, his stance was like that of a gorilla. *In the website, he got sliced in thirds instead of in half, just like Stumble and Phoney. *He has the last line of the song. *In the game, he is seen with one or more red balloons. *He is the one of characters who have a darker spot above it's eyes, Bonehead and Reite are the other characters. *Putz plays Santa Claus in the Deck the Halls music video, songbook and album cover. *In Dumb Ways to Die 2: The Games, he is the only character to have minigames that don't make any apparent death/injury to the character during the failure scenes, though being caught in a house fire is heavily implied in the Christmas minigame "Hold Still". *He and Doomed are the only two purple characters in the video. *Putz and Numskull are the characters that reach for items, being balloons and the space helmet. *His name is one of the slangs of a stupid person.(Source) Gallery Putz_Large.jpg|Plush toy. Dumb ways to die artwork.jpg Trackdude.png|He was sliced in thirds. DWTD_TrainSafetyWeek_METRO_WebTile_294x373.gif|Ad banner from Metro Trains. DWTD xmas-768x967.jpg DWTDofficialNamesHiRes.jpg Metro trai wrap 3.jpg 01 Deck the Halls (Dumb Ways to Die).m4a 000000536.jpg DWTD-XmasScreen 0007 Layer-7.png|Santa Putz in the sleigh DWTD-XmasScreen 0002 Layer-12.png|Falling off the sleigh Dwtd pitchcharacters.jpg|The early concept art of him. Please be safe around winter.png Running Numpty.jpg Happy_Dumb_Ways_To_Die_Characters_at_Melbourne_International_Film_Festival.png|Putz at MIFF (Left to Calamity). Angry Dumb Ways To Die Characters and Hapless at Melbourne International Film Festival.png|Putz staring at Hapless. Rail Safety Week.jpg Dumb Ways to Die Doodle Book Kooky Edition.jpg|Appear in Dumb Ways To Die: Kooky Edition, with Stupe and Madcap (in sketch) DW3_Splash_Putz.png|In-game image used in the splash art of DWtD3 Char_Putz_Dr.png|In-game image used in the Hospital in DWtD3 prior to version 1.02 Char_Putz_Nurse.png|In-game image used in the Hospital in DWtD3 prior to version 1.02 Shop_Ski_Putz.png|In-game image used in DWtD3 Category:Characters Category:Group five characters Category:Standard Dancers Category:Characters with hair Category:All Pages Category:Trains Category:Characters with Official Names Category:Characters with Confirmed Gender Category:Characters that have plushes made of them Category:Male Characters Category:Purple characters Category:Characters with Peanut body Category:Characters ran over by a train Category:Characters in the original video